clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tokyo Babylon Triple Single
Le 21 février 1993 sort au Japon, produit par Sony Music Entertainment, une série de trois singlesPage VGMdb sur Tokyo Babylon Triple Single de musique tirés de Tokyo Babylon. Chacun de ces singles est respectivement au couleur d'un des héros de ce manga, Subaru Sumeragi, Hokuto Sumeragi et Seishirô Sakurazuka, avec à chaque fois deux titres exclusifs. Liste des pistes Dique 1 Blanc (Subaru Sumeragi): Disque 2 Rose (Hokuto Sumeragi): Disque 3 Noir (Seishirô Sakurazuka): Détail des pistes Dique 1 Blanc (Subaru Sumeragi): Piste 1 -Who's That Boy: *Chant: SEIKO *Paroles: R.Goodrum *Composé par: R.Goodrum *Arrangement: R.Goodrum Piste 2-KISS KISS: *Chant: Hideaki Matsuoka *Paroles: Hideaki Matsuoka *Composé par: Hideaki Matsuoka *Arrangement: Hideaki Matsuoka Disque 2 Rose (Hokuto Sumeragi): Piste 1-Love is Cash: *Chant: REBECCA *Paroles: NOKKO, Chihiro Sawa *Composé par: Akio Dobashi *Arrangement: REBECCA Piste 2-Rainbow Gossip: *Chant: Chara *Paroles: Chara *Composé par: Mizuho, Chara *Arrangement: Yuusuke Asada Disque 3 Noir (Seishirô Sakurazuka): Piste 1-My Lover: *Chant: GRASS VALLEY *Paroles: Masayuki Deguchi *Composé par: Yasuyuki Honda *Arrangement: GRASS VALLEY Piste 2-Kimi no Sumu Machi Kado (君の住む街角): *Chant: Yoshiyuki Oozawa *Paroles: Gin'iro Natsu *Composé par: Yoshiyuki Oozawa *Arrangement: Nobuyuki Shimizu Paroles Dos du 1er CD|thumb|left|200px Who's That Boy par SeikoPage d'animelyrics sur les paroles des chansons de Tokyo Babylon I have looked so long for love I think I'm gonna give it up My heart has had enough...and from now on I think I'm gonna give it up I'll never let someone hurt me again If they knock I just won't let them in But who's that boy You can always make exceptions Who's that boy He's got my full attention I could use that boy To give me some affection Tell me what's his...name Who's that boy I need a quick identification Who's that boy Here I go again I could lose that boy If I don't make my move right now I don't want to choose right now But what else can I do I'm all through with playing games I'm tired of being treated rough Maybe you can see I've changed...from now on I'm not a little powder puff I won't give in like some misguided fool I promise to live by that rule. But who's that boy You can always make exceptions Who's that boy He's got my full attention I could use that boy To give me some affection Tell me what's his...name Who's that boy I need a quick identification Who's that boy Here I go again I could lose that boy If I don't make my move right now I don't want to choose right now But what else can I do whisper (Ano ko dare) ? ne, namae oshiete ano ko ga itai. But who's that boy You can always make exceptions Who's that boy He's got my full attention I could use that boy To give me some affection Tell me what's his...name Who's that boy I need a quick identification Who's that boy Here I go again I could lose that boy If I don't make my move right now I don't want to choose right now But what else can I do But who's that boy You can always make exceptions Who's that boy He's got my full attention I could use that boy To give me some affection Tell me what's his...name KISS KISS par Hideaki Matsuoka I'm gonna believe in your eyes So please don't say love is blind I wanna be reading your mind In secret communication. Do you like toffee and lemonade? It used to taste so good hand-made. Where are the smiles of yesterday, Our childhood conversations? Please, kiss kiss. Will anybody kiss me, please? Please, please, kiss kiss. Give me strawberry kisses please. I'm gonna become sunshine And kiss everything in sight. You could be a star in the night, Just use your imagination. I'm only holding back the rain. So many raindrops, so many pains. I wanna find my train someday, As seasons go pass the station. Please, kiss kiss. Will anybody kiss me, please? Please, please, kiss kiss. Like a strawberry-colored dream. ~interlude~ Please, kiss kiss. Will anybody kiss me, please? Please, please, kiss kiss. Give me strawberry kisses, please. Please, kiss kiss. Will anybody kiss me, please? (Please!) Please, please, kiss kiss. (Kiss kiss!) Like a strawberry-colored dream. Please...kiss....kiss. Dos du 2ème CD|thumb|right|200px Live is Cash par REBECCA Raishuu no yakusoku nante Kyoumi nai wa yo subayaku dakishimete atsui kiss o shite hoshiino hitome ni tsukukara mata kono tsugi nante itsumo anata no koi wa maru de SUMAATO na KAADOKUREJITTO na no Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa genkin no SURIRINGU imasugu love is cash moeteiru HAATO o choudai atarashii BURAUSU na no yo kizuite iru nara niau to ka SUTEKI to ka sukoshi kurai HOME taradou Kinko ni KAGI o KACHARI to kakeru hodo tayasuku kokoro wa tsunai de okenai fuante na REETO o misawamete yo Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa kiken na BORUTEEJI imasugu Love is cash shunkan no SUPAAKU ga hoshii no Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa genkin no SURIRINGU imasugu love is cash moeteiru HAATO o choudai mayonaka no LAUKORRU wa KOIN ichimai TAIMURIMITTO no san pun kan kakete miru wa FURANSU SHINEMA mitai hito koto shibui SERIFU sore dake de shibireru youna DORAMATIKKU SHUURU na koi o shiyou yo Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa genkin no SURIRINGU imasugu love is cash moeteiru HAATO o choudai Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa kiken na BORUTEEJI imasugu Love is cash shunkan no SUPAAKU ga hoshiino Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa genkin no SURIRINGU imasugu love is cash moeteiru HAATO o choudai Everybody love is cash tokimeki wa kiken na BORUTEEJI imasugu Love is cash shunkan no SUPAAKU ga hoshii no Rainbow Gossip par Chara She is walkin' in the Rainbow. Oishi souna Akari ga kanojo ni itta no nazo wa irimasen ka? Kocchi e oide...... Fushigi na honou no soba ni Kitto Hoshii mono ga aru yo Aru yo Yogoto areru umi wo oyogu sakana no youni Saijou no yume wo daite ori kuruu Anata no sekai kara wa Te no todokanai tokoro de ikenie ni narimasu Kamisama, atashi wa Kegarete nanka imasen She is walkin' in the Rainbow Houseki wo chiribameta Hitomi no oku ni wa Itsuwari no tenshi wa inai deshou (yeah...) Utsukushii onnatachi no asobi nakama ni natte Koi no nazo wo shicchata (mama, gomenasai) Itsumo aratana ai no honou wa Moetsukinai kairaku no kusuri Kamisama, atashi wa oyogi tsukareta wa She is walkin' in the Rainbow Kegare wo shiranai tenshi no mama de Fushigi na honou to tatakau no (yeah...) Tsurete itte Tengoku e no fushigi na michi e Ai no honou yo Moetsukinai de She is walkin' in the Rainbow. She is walkin' in the Rainbow. Yeah! She is walkin' in the Rainbow. She is walkin' in the Rainbow. Kamisama, atashi wa Kegarete nanka imasen She is walkin' in the Rainbow Houseki wo chiribameta Hitomi no oku ni wa Itsuwari no tenshi wa inai deshou Yeah! Walkin' in the Rainbow. Walkin' in the Rainbow. Walkin' in the Rainbow. Walkin', walkin' She is walkin' in the Rainbow. She is walkin' in the Rainbow Oh yeah~! Na na na... Dos du 3ème CD|thumb|left|200px My Lover de Grass Valley Shiroi kabe ni saku tsugita wa Kimi ga nokoshita madobe no hana Te sagurina yoru no sasayaki ga Kono heya wo someta mama ni Kakeoriru rasenkaidan ni Tachitsukusu kimi ga nijinde yuku My lover Hitomi no kagayaki ga Tokimeki ga Iro wo kaeru Yasashisa no uso wa tsura sugiru Utsumuki nagara tsufuyaku kimi Kami wo kaki ageru yokogao wo Kotoba mo naku mitsumeru dake Hoso sugiru kimi no kata wo daki Tachitsukusu Yoru ga nijinde yuku My lover Hitomi no kagayaki ga Tokimeki ga Yami ni kieru Hoso sugiru kimi no kata wo daki Tachitsukusu Yoru ga nijinde yuku My lover Kokoro ni Hitori dake hohoemi to Ai wo kureta My lover Hitomi no kagayaki ga Tokimeki ga Iro wo kaeru My lover Kokoro ni Hitori dake hohoemi to Ai wo kureta Kimi no Sumu Machi Kado par Yoshiyuki Oozawa Sukoshi dake tere te waratte hohoemi o tayori ni shite hajimete kimi o kutta machikado kokokara wa umi ga mieru to kurai kara ima wa muri da to mienai umi o misete kureta ne kimi o saratte kimi ga no zonda donna basho e mo surete yukitai kimi wa kokoro ni dareka ga iru no kurikaesu namida no oto address in my life dakishimeta kunaru to touku o mita yo nanimo kamo wakaranai kedo eien no kataomoi demo kokoro kara kimi o taisetsu ni omou kimi o saratte kimi o nakaseru donna koto kara mo mamotte ageyou kimi wa kokoro ni dareka ga iru no kono toki o tomenagara address in your life otona bi ta yakusou o matte iru hito chikatzuite kuru ashi oto touza katteku ashi oto kono mama koko kara woo..... kimi o saratte kimi ga no zonda donna basho e mo surete yukitai kimi wa kokoro ni dareka ga iru no doushite to kikanai de address in my life dakishimeta kunatte komaru kara kimi o saratte kimi ga no zonda donna basho e mo surete yukitai kimi wa kokoro ni dareka ga iru no kurikaesu namida no oto address in my life dakishimeta kunaru to touku o mita yo kimi o saratte kimi o nakaseru donna koto kara mo mamotte ageyou kimi wa kokoro ni dareka ga iru no kono toki o tomenagara address in your life... Références Catégorie:CD Catégorie:Produits dérivés Catégorie:Tôkyô Babylon